Degradation of an Arc
by The Avarici0us
Summary: Jaune goes to face Cinder in Pyrrha's place. When he loses, he expects her to kill him, but instead she decided to take advantage of the beaten Arc boy. Warning: contains rape and futanari, so if your not into that, you might not want to check this out.


Jaune was now on his knees as the amber eyed woman approached him. Jaune should have known he wouldn't have stood a chance. The moment he knocked Pyrrha out and made his way to the top of the tower in her place, he knew this was a possibility. Cinder looked down upon the young Arc boy on his knees. The boy sat up straight and gazed at her with blazing blue eyes. And yet, he was helpless. "Do you believe in destiny?" Cinder asked.

Jaune narrowed her eyes at the question. "Do I really believe that some sort of outside influence controlled everything? Maybe. But does that really matter?"

Cinder cocked her head and smirked at the young blonde. "Let me guess, you came to Beacon thinking that you could become some kind of hero. And you think that you've somehow achieved that by facing me like this." Cinder leaned over and grabbed Jaune by the chin. She tilted his head upwards and held it there. "I think your destiny is something far different. You're worthless in the grand scheme of things. This fight has done nothing but put yourself and your friends in danger. You are absolutely powerless and at my mercy. So why shouldn't I just kill you right now?"

Jaune steeled himself and prepared for Cinder to finish him off. But she just sat there holding his head and staring at her as she spoke. "And what about that team of yours? Ren and Nora correct?" Jaune's eyes widened. She couldn't just kill them. Could she?

"And what of your counterpart team. What was it? RWBY?" Jaune continued scowling at Cinder as tears welled up in his eyes at the thought of his friends being killed.

"Oh, and how could I forget your partner? That red head who was so infatuated with you. I believe her name is Pyrrha. Correct?" Jaune's vision was blurred as tears began to fall down his face. "Hmm. I would've preferred to have her at my knees instead. She was the one I really wanted to kill." Jaune shook her head desperately. She was going to kill his friends?

"So? How does that sound? I kill you and then I do the same to that Pyrrha girl. Along with the rest of your so called friends. You know? The ones who abandoned you." Jaune glared at Cinder. "They would never abandon me."

Cinder smiled at her. "Wouldn't they? I mean, where are they now?" Jaune looked around. She was right. He was alone. Cinder grabbed him by his hair and forced him to meet her eyes. "So I ask you, why shouldn't I just kill you right now?"

Jaune sat there thinking of an answer. "Because… because I, I, uh…" Jaune trailed off as his mind scrambled to think of something. "Hurry up and spit it out. The clock is ticking after all."

Jaune clenched his eyes to try and block the tears running down his face. He never thought he could feel so broken and scared until today. Cinder drew her bow and prepared to shoot the boy dead center.

He shook with fear. Moments ago he was ready to face death. But now, that his friend's lives were being threatened. He didn't have much of a choice but to comply with Cinders wishes.

"I'm not hearing any reasons to keep you alive." Cinder pulled the arrow back. Jaune shook as he cried. He didn't want to say it. He didn't want to submit to her like this.

"Wait!" Cinder held for a moment and awaited the blonde's answer. He shakily looked up at Cinder and spoke, "I don't care if you kill me, but if I can protect my friends, I'll do anything. I could fight for you." Jaune said, trying desperately to bargain for his friends lives.

Cinder rolled her eyes. "I already have two people for that, and you couldn't hold a candle to either. What possible use could I have for you?"

Jaune furrowed her eyebrows. There was something. There had to be something he could offer to her.

Discarding his pride, Jaune made one final offer, "You shouldn't kill me because… because why kill me when I can pleasure you?" Cinder smiled at the boy's question, he was undeniably handsome. Cinder shot the arrow beside Jaune making him jump with fear.

Cinder cast aside her bow and grabbed his head with both hands. "I won't kill you, or your pathetic friends." Jaune sighed with relief. "On one condition. You submit to me and agree to be my slave."

Jaune knew what would happen otherwise. She would kill his friends once she finished killing him. But not if he did this. He would give up his freedom, so others could live.

Jaune bowed down with both hands and kissed Cinder's toes. Cinder shivered with excitement at the boy submitting to her will. Jaune looked up at Cinder and attempted to calm himself. "I'll do anything you ask, mistress."

Cinder grinned darkly and leaned down to plant a kiss on the boy's lips. Her tongue invaded the his mouth, their tongues wrestling as Cinder began to undo the his outfit. Jaune shrugged off his armor after Cinder finished unbuckling it.

His shirtless body was presented to his new mistress, and while he wasn't overly muscular, Cinder couldn't deny that he was attractive. Cinder smiled and began to pinch and play with his nipples. Jaune was humiliated when he let out a squeak when she started playing with his nips.

When Cinder stopped teasing the blonde, she proceeded to hook her fingers under her underwear and then step out of them. Jaune, who at this point had a boner that was painfully pushing again his jeans, watched Cinder push her lowcut dress out of the way and was shocked when he saw what was hiding underneath. Cinder had been hiding a huge cock beneath her dress.

Cinder's massive 14 inch cock throbbed in the face of Jaune Arc. Jaune's wide eyes stared at the huge member in front of his face. "Y-you… you have a c-cock?"

Cinder smiled and petted the boy's head before then roughly grabbing his blonde hair. Jaune yelped at his hair being yanked. "You know what to do, my sweet sweet little fucksleeve. Pleasure me." Cinder's golden eyes glowed as she ordered the young Arc.

Cinder pushed her veiny dick against Jaune's cheek. Letting it sit there for a moment and allowing it's warmth to set in. Cinder brought a hand up and grabbed the huge dick. She pulled it away and pointed it towards Jaune's mouth as strings of precum attached to his cheek broke apart.

Jaune tentatively licked the tip of the cock and dragged it along it's side. The salty yet sweet taste of the precum rested on his tastebuds as he suckled on the hard, hot cock.

Cinder stroked his hair as he dipped his head below the massive member. Jaune dragged his tongue from the bottom of Cinder's cock all the way to the tip. Jaune then planted a kiss on the tip of her cock as her precum collected into a perfect drop.

Jaune parted his lips as sticky strings of precum were pushed into his mouth as his tongue collected it and swallowed. The sticky and salty substance wasn't bad tasting or even necessarily good. It was… interesting to say the least.

Cinder's cock twitched at the sight of the young blonde doing something so slutty and depraved. Cinder slowly pushed Jaune's head forward to swallow her cock. Jaune, who still had his mouth open, allowed the massive member to enter his gaping maw.

Jaune soon found out however, that even with his mouth open as wide as possible, the massive fuckstick still forced his jaw open even wider. His jaw ached in pain as the huge member explored his cavernous mouth.

Cinder moaned at the ridges of the boy's mouth being pushed against the top of her cock. Jaune's tongue slithered along the veiny underside of Cinder's incredibly thick and long cock.

"Cup my balls you slut. You want your friends to be kept alive don't you?" Jaune quickly complied and cupped her baseball sized balls as Cinder's cock forced it's way past his uvula. He rubbed the fiery woman's balls even as his vision blurred from his gag reflex being pushed against.

Jaune kept gagging and coughing violently as Cinder roughly forced his head onto her meaty fuckstick. A loud gagging noise came out of Jaune's throat as he swallowed half of Cinder's dick.

Spit ran down Jaune's chest as he looked up at Cinder's eyes. "I love the way your throat feels. Do you love the way my cock tastes?" Cinder cooed as she asked her new fucktoy. Jaune attempted to speak but his throat was already full of 7 inches of the big and pulsing maiden cock.

The vibrations of Jaune's throat traveled up her cock and made her shudder in pleasure. Cinder placed her hand on the back of Jaune's head and pushed his face down hard. Jaune gagged violently and noisily as Cinder's cock plunged several inches deeper into his throat. And my god, was his throat so fucking full.

Cinder continued forcing her cock into her slave's throat. And after minutes of struggling and forceful gagging, the boy's throat had almost become completely accommodated to her cock.

Jaune struggle to breath through his nose as his airway had been blocked by the 14 incher that had been pushed into into esophagus. Jaune continued gagging and struggled to stay conscious as he tried to keep from throwing up the massive amounts of precum produce by Cinder's anaconda.

Eventually, however, he couldn't resist any longer and he started regurgitating her baby batter. The precum was mostly blocked by the thick flesh pillar in his throat, and Cinder couldn't help but moan at the feeling. Cinder looked down at the poor boy and decided to have a little mercy. She pulled her cock out, allowing the boy to vomit.

Jaune vomited up all the precum Cinder had shot into his stomach until he was exhausted. He was about to expel even more at the feeling of his stretched out and sore throat before Cinder stopped him. "Wait. Keep it in your mouth, I want you to savor the taste." She wanted to see how subservient this boy was.

Jaune sat there for about a minute with the taste of semen in his mouth before Cinder told him to open it. "I have an idea. I'm want to fuck it back into your stomach."

Jaune shook her head but it didn't stop Cinder from forcing his throat wide open again by shoving her cock, along with a mouthful of precum back into his throat.

Cinder continued forcefully facefucking Jaune. With her cock coated in spit and throatslime, Cinder buried her cock into Jaune's esophagus until she had a foot of it inside his throat. Cinder stared at the boy's eyes which had almost completely rolled back into her head and carelessly forced her cock down further.

Cinder rubbed Jaune's nose against her thick forest of pubes surrounding her cock. Cinder soon began fucking his throat with fervor. Attempting to reach her climax she put both hand on his head as started moving even faster.

"I hope you're hungry. Because this is all you will be eating from now on." Cinder felt Jaune's bulging throat as she fucked her slave's mouthpussy.

After several more minutes of Cinder fucking the boy's abused throat, she started slowing down. Jaune felt the huge cock throb in his throat before letting loose a flood of semen.

Cum blasted into Jaune's throat. The warm loads of cum were continuously pumped straight into his stomach and didn't seem to be stopping any time soon.

Cinder shuddered as she came so hard tears started to come from Jaune's eyes. Jaune's hands were still rubbing Cinder's balls, and he could feel them pump the cum up into her massive cock and then empty themselves straight into his stomach.

After several minutes of nonstop cumming Cinder pulled out with her still cumming cock and began releasing all over the boy's face. Painting it an absolutely lovely shade of white. Jaune choked on the spunk that was still in his mouth before swallowing numerous mouthfuls as her face was blasted by a firehose of a cock.

Jaune's eyes stung with the feeling of cum as it ran down her face and body. Cinder then pointed her cock upwards and sprayed his blonde hair with more of the sticky, hot spunk.

The boy looked like he had been bukkaked by a hundred men. His hair was weighed down by the cum still coming out before it finally began to come to a stop. Cinder let loose the remaining loads into Jaune's mouth.

When it was all over, Jaune had a pot belly, completely filled with semen. The taste of cum filled his senses. He smelled it, felt it, tasted it. "Gargle my precious cum you worthless fuckpig." Jaune reluctantly complied and gargled the warm load in his mouth.

As he put on a show to her new sadistic mistress he pulled back and swallowed the cum his mistress had so generously given him. He shuddered in disgust as he swallowed the gross load.

Cinder started walking around to Jaune's back side. "Well? Aren't you going to lick it up?" She questions threateningly. Noticing his hesitation she kicked his back, forcing his face onto the ground, into the large cum puddle.

"I didn't tell you to swallow, your going to have to be punished. Lick it up!" She ordered. Jaune was on his hands and knees, his mouth still filled with the taste of semen. As he started licking up the sticky white substance, Cinder placed a hand on Jaune's ass. And when she did, his pants and underwear started to burn off, completely exposing his hard seven inch cock. Taking a moments to admire Jaune's exposed ass, Cinder started rubbing her cock along his asscheeks, which only proceeded to humiliate Jaune further.

Cinder looked at Jaune, continuing to pick up the fiery woman's spunk out of fear of punishnent, as her cock pushed against his puckered asshole. "Pay close attention, slave. This will become part of your daily routine." Cinder pushed her dick harder and slowly spread apart the tight hole.

Jaune screamed as she forced the entirety of her thick cock into his rectum all at once. The leftover liquids from the harsh facefucking he had received worked well as a lube for the monster cock now penatrating his rectum, but it still hurt like a bitch.

Cinder moaned loudly as the tight ring of Jaune's anus was spread for her magnificent dick to enter his perfect ass. Cinder's hand came down hard as she slapped the boy's ass.

Jaune could feel tears start to well up in his eyes as his ass rippled from being slapped repeatedly. Cinder smiled as she kept forcing her cock into the boy's ass. It only took a few more slaps before Jaune's own cock erupted in its own orgasm.

"I didn't even need to touch your cock, I suppose it was just your destiny to become a slave to my cock. I'm going to fuck and fill your gut with searing jizz. Would you like that you stupid, slutty whore?" Jaune could barely keep himself up as he was anally fucked. But he could feel the tears rolling down his cheeks from a combination of pain and humiliation.

Cinder reached forward and grabbed Jaune's cum soaked hair. She pulled herself forward and drove her cock deeper and deeper into the boy's rectum until her balls slapped against Jaune's own.

Cinder roughly fucked the former huntsman in training. Cinder rocked back and forth roughly as she fucked Jaune's anus. Cinder's cock was totally enveloped by the incredibly tight asshole of her slave. The sound of loud slapping was heard on top of the tower from Cinder's waist meeting Jaune's asscheeks and from her balls slapping against his own.

Cinder felt the tight hole pleasuring her cock more and more and knew she wouldn't be able hold it any longer. After several more powerful thrusts, Cinder grabbed onto Jaune's shoulders with both hands pulled him hard, so the entirety of her cock was balls deep in Jaune's rectum. Cinder never stopped thrusting in and out of Jaune's tight asspussy, not even while she was releasing her hot semen deep into his ass.

Jaune stiffened up and cried out at the feeling of Cinder's sticky hot cum filling his bowels. "Oh my god. It's so… so hot." Jaune moaned as Cinder rocked back and forth roughly as she continued releasing her load in his asshole.

Cinder looked at Jaune with amused eyes as his belly expanded due to her continuously filling the poor boy's intestines with cum.

Now Jaune would've collapsed to the floor, but the only thing keeping him up was Cinder holding him by his hair as she continued to pound his abused asshole. Cinder simply came even harder when she saw Jaune in such a broken state, and continued filling his stomach with cum. His belly soon swelled so much he looked pregnant.

Cinder eventually stopped cumming and slowly pulled out of Jaune's tight ass. His now gaping asshole had a river of cum gushing out as Cinder pulled out. It quickly created a massive puddle under their feet.

The barely conscious Jaune had a completely blank face and was twitching randomly. Cinder looked down at the depraved Arc and smirked before and lining up her cock with the blondes face and then proceeding to let loose a torrent of yellow piss.

At first Jaune though she was cumming again, before realizing the warm liquid he was now being showered in was urine. Being cummed on was humiliating enough, but being reduce to a human a human toilet was more than enough to erase any sliver of pride he had left.

When she finished emptying her bladder all over the blonde, she sqauted down and lined up her cock so the tip was kissing Jaune's lips. "You know what to do you disgusting fucking whore. Pleasure me." She said as she pushed her cock forward, while the barley conscious Jaune offered little to know resistance.

Based on the broken look on his face, Cinder knew that pleasure her he certainly would.

 **If anyone can think of a better title for this, please tell me. I really don't like the title I'm using right now.**


End file.
